Shawn Ketchum
by AshKetchumDarkSide
Summary: Shawn is the son of Ash and Dawn.He is on his way to became the ultimate pokemon master.With friends like Regan and Spencer, can Shawn became a master.With Dynastyshipping Shawn XRegan,SpencerXAngela.Onesided ShawnXAngela ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1:New Strength of Ketchum

Shawn Ketchum

Chapter 1

A young boy whom 10th birthday passed and ready for his Pokémon journey."Shawn Ketchum!Your journey don't start into tommorrow."

Shawn looked up to see his mother staring at him angry. "Mom I can't sleep.I'm too excited about my journey tommorrow." His mother was Dawn top corridator in the world.

"what would your father say."Dawn said "Dad would be proud that I so speaking of Dad,where is he? Dawn looked at him.

"Your father is training with Pikachu."Guess who his father is?It's is the top trainer in the capture some legendary pokemon."Okay Pikachu Volt Tackle!"The yellow mouse glowed yellow and attacked a rock."Pikachu!"

He petted his faithful pokemon."So tommorrow my son starts on his would be great to battle Shawn someday."

They lived in Viridan City was the Gym Leader in charge of the Earth Badge."So Mom,Dad I start on my journey 's so exicting to start the battles."Shawn said.

Ash smiled and took out a pokeball."So Shawn today is a start of your a late birthday present here a pokemon from me and your mother."Ash said and Dawn hoped to see the smile on her son 's face.

"Thanks Mom,Thanks Dad,Pokemon I chose you!"A light flash and it was a Pichu."wow a Pichu!I can't wait to start training."

Ash and Dawn looked at Shawn and Dawn said"So you going for the bagdes or the contests?" Shawn jumped in exitment"I going for both badges and the ribbons."Ash smiled "So Shawn my son so you entering the Pokemon League"Shawn looked and pointed at Ash"Dad I want to battle you!"Ash replied"NO pointed of battleing a grrnhorn trainer wait into after you get 7 to Pewter first head to my old hometown ."Head there to get your Pokedex."Dawn was carring his backpack and was a little sad.

"I'm going to miss you good luck with your gym matches and contests."Shawn started leavingwaving a hand to say goodbye"By the time I come back,I'm be ready to be a Champion."So Shawn left Viridan City to become a Pokemon Master.

Contined

** read Ash Ketchum Aura Keyblade Master Pearlshipping**


	2. Chapter 2:Rival of Shawn

Chapter 2:Rival of Shawn

Shawn arrived to Pallet Town to see Prof Oak."So this is Prof Oak's Lab."Shawn walked in the lab. "Hello anybody?"

"So you're Shawn Ketchum,Your Dad told me that you be 's Prof Gary Oak."Shawn was amazed that he met his idol.

"Prof Oak I'm your biggest fan,I hoping to become a great trainer."Shawn said.

"So Shawn this is the Pichu Ash raised from the egg I gave him.I remember when Ash and Dawn got got married at your grandmother's was a happy moment now I see so much of your parents in you."Gary shown Gary the pokemon he caught so far.

"Wow two Pokemon already your journey just started Shawn.I'm have so much potentail to become something great."Shawn smiled and respounded"I do my best."Gary handed him the Pokedex and walked Shawn out."Make sure to see your grandmother...Who are you?"A girl with an angry look on her face.

"So you're Shawn,Ash's and Dawn's son not bad with looks?"the girl said."So who are you?"Shawn said angry.

"MY name is Angela the daugther of PAul and Zoey."Gary was shocked.

"You're Paul's daugther,The apple don't fall off the same tree."

"I want to battle you so what do you say a threeon three."Shawn smiled.

"Sure I face you and defeat you."

"Geodude standby!"Angela said.

"Geodude huh ?I choose you Growlithe!

"growl"the fire pokemon said.

"Geodude rollout!"geodude rolled on the ground.

"Humph Growlithe Quick Attack!"The fire used spped to attack but the rollout hit dead on.

"Growlithe!Use FlameThrower!"Angela smirked"Geodude Focus Punch!"

"Dodge It!Use Quick Attack!"The fire pokemon raned up and aimed at it.

"Rollout Now!"Geodude rolled to Growlithe and won the battle.

"Growlithe you did great return."Shawn returned his pokemon to its pokeball.

"Geodude return patheic!"

"the creep!Poliwag go!"Shawn said.

"Pigey go!Okay Aerial Ace!"Pigey flew back then came forward with speed.

"Poliwag Water Gun."It soaked the bird."Now DoubleSlap!"Pigey went down after the 2nd attack.

"you're worthless!"

"Now I see much of Paul in her."

"Pichu I choose you!"Pichu jumped off Shawn's shoulder.

"Eleckid Battle!"

"Pichu use Thunder!"Pichu shot electricity at nEleckid but it absored it.

"Now return the juice Eleckid show them a real thunder."It hits Pichu with doubled the force.

"Me and Pichu are a strong team right Pichu?"

"Pichu!"

"Now Pichu show them Volt tackle!"

"Brick Break Eleckid!"The attacks colided and both pokemon fell.

"Pichu you did great."

"Pichu."pichu said weakly.

"You're weak Shawn,You maybe cute but a weak trainer nothing like your father."Angela left angry.

"Angela next time we I will be stronger."Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn You did great for your first battle but still learned the disadvantages in if you want to beat your father.I would like to see that."Shawn next day Shawn went to see his knocked on the door.

"Shawn wow you really grown,I see that your looks came from your father but your character is from your mother.I remember when Ash and Dawn got was Mom and Dad had true love that never goes exchange vows and kissed.I cryed at their I wish you luck on your journey."Delia said.

"Thanks Grandma!"Shawn hugged his grandmother and left to go to Pewter City.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3:Info on Shawn

Chapter 3 :Info on Shawn Ketchum

Shawn Ketchum:11,have a brother and sister.

Ash Ketchum:38 married Dawn have three children know too much on his son Damien and he might hide something from Dawn.

Dawn Ketchum:37 married to Ash worried about her older son Damien

Damien Ketchum:18:Disappear when Shawn was Ash knows where he is

Rose Ketchum:3 Shawn biggest fan and idol hopes he will win.

Angela:11 Shawn's rival and maybe his crush.

Maya:May's daughter and Shawn's childhood friend 11

Lila:Misty's daughter and she is in love with Damien and she grow up with him

Have any Questions and who should like whom tell me this is a PEARLSHIPPING STORY!!!!

"


	4. Chapter3:Damien Ketchum

Chapter 3 Damien Ketchum

Shawn on his way to Pewter City to challege is 5'7 he has blue eyes black spiky hair like his father and his mother's will and walks to the entrance to Pewter City.

"OH GOD IT Shawn Ketchum!!!"Fan girls screamed looked scared and started signing autographs."Wow Shawn you think you can defeat your brother Damien I mean he's cool and hot."Shawn thought about his brother

"Damien I see when you started on your path as a tranier."

FLASHbACK

Shawn was 5 when his bro started."Yo bro"Damien called

"yeah Damien."Shawn tricked him to come to his direction and hit him on his head.

"You fall for the same tricks if you want to beat me you have to think outside the box."Damien said AS he petted his chimchar.

"Yeah I will not lose to you Damien one day i will became Pokemon Master and challenge dad to a battle and win."

"You have to defeat me to became champion because i beating dad first."Damien smirked which Shawn growled at looked to the sky seeing the swablu flying of nothing more to beat his bro in battle to get to his father.

END Flashback

Shawn was in the Pokemon center "Gosh it been 4 years once his disapperance.I remerber when he lose to dad in the championship title."

FLASHBACK

Damien was fighting with his fulling evoled Inferape while Ash was using Suincune."Flamethrower now!!"Inferape shoted flames as dangerous that it can blasted the stadium down.

"Water Pulse!!!"Sunicune summoned a ball of water and aimed at Inferape which took damage."Damien coming at me will not work if you wanted to defeat me."Ash snapped at his own father.

"SHUT UP I WILL WIN I WILL BECAME CHAMPION OF WILL IS STRONG AS MY HEART OF FLAMES."Ash looked at his son with no watched as her son snapped at his wanted to beat the daylight out of him."INFERAPE FULL POWER FLAME BLITZ NOW!!!!"Inferape summoned a ball of fire that can swallow someone whole.

'This end NOW!!!'"Suincune Hydro PUmp MAX POWER GO"Sunicune with one blast defeat the ape pokemon.

"Inferape is unable to battle so champion still is ASH KETCHUM!!!"Ref putted his pokemon in the pokeball walked watched as his bro lost the biggest battles ever.

Flashback end.

Shawn waits as the gym leader returns from errands he had to walked to a near phone to call his old friend.

"Hey Ash!!"Brock said.

"Sup Brocko how it going for you."

"You know same you?"

"Shawn started his journey 10 days ago."

"Really wow i'm impressed so today is his birthday huh?"  
"Yeah Damien's 18 Dawn so depress on his birthday ever since I won against him."

Flashback

Damien with all his anger and rage and left the and Dawn caught up with him.

"Damien apogize to your father now!!!"Damien looked at his mother with anger and furious look.

"So I'm not he's nothing I worked hard to get this far and now I lose one time in my career as a trainer and for to lose to dad.I WORKED AND I STILL LOSE I HAD EVERYTHING!!"Ash looked at him with furious rage

"YOU DON"T HAVE THE HEART TO WIN AGAINST ME INTO YOU LEARNED THAT YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME AND BECAME CHAMPION DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!"Damien looked charged toward him and punched him so hard he smacked to the wall Dawn hold him back so he wont hit him again

"DAD MOM I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE JUST YOU TWO WAIT!!!"Damien walked off.

End

"Damien is now training but he will not win again me."

"Ash you believe Shawn will defeat you!!"

"I have no regets SHawn will win"Ash hung the phone up and Dawn looked at a picture of Damien and Ash put his hand on her shoulder."Damien will return I know it."

"I know Ash I miss him he don't call home no more."Ash looked at Damien's picture think of the possible sitution with Damien

TEAM ROCKET HQ

"Sir is it time to strike!!!"

"I know Shawn Ketchum started his journey and I personally will defeat this possible champion."The leader said as he left to find Shawn.

TBC

Can you guess whom the leader in your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5:A Badge and New Friend

Chapter 4 A badge and new friend

Shawn started walking to the gym which had bright colors Until he ran into a girl wit Strawberry blonde hair left side plait the side fringe it covers 1/2 of her right has blue eyes,wearing white leather jacket black 3/4 length shyorts black hi tops with electric pink laces pink sleeveless blushed at her which she didnt notice as she looked at himwith his red blazer with gold wristband,black tennis sneakers black shirt and Ash's old hat."Hi I'm Shawn what's yours?"The girl answered.

"Name's Regan so you're Shawn my dad told me about you."Shawn looked confused."Prof Gary OAk is my dad."

"Cool I looked up to him so you're a researcher huh?"Shawn asked and she nodded."You can watch me in action in the gym sweet!!"Regan was shocked to hear Shawn waNT HER to watch him battle she blushed deeply.

"U-Uh Sure why not wait you have a fire pokemon right?"Shawn nodded.

"Growlithe why?"Regan took out a fire stone.

"This will evolve your Grothlie into Arancane."Shawn looked excited.

"We can win now!!!"Shawn evoled his pokemon and headed to the gym but Regan grabbed hhis arm

"Shawn you need to learn to handle disadvantages so use Arancane and Pichu it will help you grow far as a trainer."RegAN EXPLAINED and Shawn nodded.

"Sure Regan any thing for you."Regan blushed at the walked into Shawn saw a famliar face."Spencer!!!"The squinty eye trainer looked to see his childhood friend.

"Shawn No way great to see you man."They high fived and Spencer spots Regan."Who your cute friend?"

"Don't hAVe no ideas Spencer!!!"Spencer pushed Shawn out of the way.

"Hey beautiful name Spencer what about you me have a date with candle l...."he couldn't finshed because Regan punched him.

"The day I like you Snorlax flies."Regan foled her arms.

"Spencer where Brock?"

"Oh Dad at the battlefield."Shawn raned to the field.

"Well it Shawn Ketchum not surpised you here to challenge me to a was a shrimp when i saw you last."Shawn shook his hand."Yeah I am!!"Shawn replied."Ok 2 on 2 then"Brock and Spencer sat on the sidelines Spencer still tryed to make a move on looked at her perv way.

"Look at me again you will be flying to the moon."Spencer sat down and watched the battle.'Think Shawn your oppoent'She thought.

"Ok Arancane ready go!!"

"Cane!!"it looked at his choice

'Weird.'"A fire pokemon huh go!!"Steelix roared its name."Shawn you have the honors."

"Arancane flamethrower."Arancane shot flame from its mouth.

"Steelix sand storm." A storm of sand appear and Arancane cant see a thing.

"Shawn use this as your advantage!!!"Regan said.

"How wait that it!!Extemespeed dead on!!"

"Bad DragonBreath go now!!"Steelix releashed a green mist towards smirked and Brock gasped.

"Flamethrower now!!!!"The flames swallowed up Steelix into it fell to the ground.

" you you're a tough battler you like your father but the battle isnt Go!!"

"Gunk!!!"

"This will be easy Flamethrower!!!!"Arancane aimed toward Crogunk.

"Jump and Poison Jab!!!"It jabbed Arancance and poisoned it"

"What wrong pal?!"Shawn asked.

"It's poisoned if direct contact can poison your pokemon."Regan explained.

"Smart and hot!!!"Spencer said which Regan smacked him in the face.

"Arancane ExtemeSpeed now!!!"Brock smirked.

"Now Brick Break!!"It slammed it fists so hard that Arancane fainted.

"Return Take a good rest Ok Pichu It's up to you now!!"Pichu nodded.

"Pichu huh things never Poision Sting!!"It shot purple needles at Pichu.

"Pichu"Pich cryed in pain.

'Pichu Man Brock's tough but Pichu and I will win no matter what.'Pichu understand Shawn's determaination and Pichu started glowing.

"Pichu evolveing Shawn"Regan said.

"Pikachu!!!"

"Cool Pikachu you evovled for me."Pikachu nodded."Thanks Pikachu"Pikachu's tail started glowing."Pikachu learned Iron Tail sweet!!Now Pikachu aimed towards Crogunk!!Full POWER IRON TAIL!!!!"Pikachu's speed triple knocking Crogunk out.

'Wow never see a pokemon moved that fast not even my Espeon casn move that fast'Regan was in shock but smiled towards Shawn whom was shaking Brock's hand.

"Well done Shawn you going to grow to become a great trainer your prove of winning here the Boulder Badge."Shawn took the badge.

"Thanks Brock!!!We got the Boulder Badge!!!!""Everyone cheered.

"Shawn you're a strong I ask something can i come with you?"Shawn looked at Spencer.

"Sure and Regan I be glad if you join us?"Regan blushed and said

"Sure Shawn I go with you to help you grow stronger"Shawn smiled until he saw Angela waiting for him.

"Shawn you got the badge huh?"Shawn showed her the badge."Guess your little girlfriend cheering you on."Angela said smirking which make Shawn and Regan blushed.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!!!"They screamed out while still blushing.

"Sure you guys aren't so Shawn want to battle?"

"You bet!!!"

"Wait Shawn you must rest first then battle her Tommorrow sounds to you?"Regan asked Angela.

"Fine by me it be too easy beating this weaking with tried pokemon tommorrow it is then."Regan grabbed Shawn's hand.

"You need to heal your Pokemon"

TBC

Next time Rival Showdown

Shipping in this story

DynastyShipping:Shawn and Regan(holista)

One sided BladeShipping Spencer and Regan

ShawnXAngela one sided

AngelaXSpencer basely

I decide to add OCs so you want to be in tell me.


	6. DynastyShipping Special

DynastyShipping Special We go back to the regular story soon don't worry having writing block for this story

Shawn watched Regan training her never seen a trainer so skilled before that he was jealous of her. Shawn looked on at her with her blond hair blowing in the wind. Shawn blushed at that. They stayed in Pewter City to get Shawn ready for his battle with Angela but they moved the battle for a week so Shawn can rest stayed with Spencer at his home in Pewter City with the odd colored kept looking at Regan walking next to him."Hey Shawn something wrong?"Regan said with worry on her blushed deeply.

"No everything need to worry."Shawn copied his mother's catchpharse .Regan shook her head.

"That where I worry the most."Regan said while Shawn glared at walked inside the gym to see Shawn's parents there in the gym.

"Mom,Dad?"Shawn asked wondering why his parents came to Pewter smiled at rubbed his head as he smiled.

"So Shawn I heard that you beat I'm impressed I couldn't beat Brock on my first try."Ash said was shocked to hear looked at Regan the blond hair girl. "So Shawn is she's your girlfriend?"Ash winked at Shawn which made Shawn and Regan blushed.

"NO WAY!!!!!"Shawn and Regan said in the same and Dawn looked at felt jealous because she thinks that Regan will take Shawn away.

"Come on Ash Shawn's too young to have a girlfriend."Dawn said with jealously in her didn't like the way Regan looked older. "How old are you?"

"13 .I'm not Shawn's girlfriend is that was you thinking?"Regan said.

"No I have a feeling that I can't trust you."Regan was shocked to hear this sheran in the ran after.

"Mom Why You say that to Regan she's a good friend."Shawn said while Dawn thought about what she said.

"Dawn he's right."Dawn was shocked to hear this from her own husband. "He's not a baby no more so let him grow up for once."Ash only smiled as she kissed Ash's cheek.

"You're right.I tell her I'm Sorry when Shawn finds her."Shawn ran to the forest to see Regan crying.

"Regan please it hurts to see you please smile for me."Shawn was tearing up but when she looked at his smile she smiled back.

"Thanks Shawn I need this."Regan of a sudden a Megagross attack.

Shawn dove on top of Regan with blood coming from looked at him. 'Why Shawn protecting me? Does he really care about me so much to take his own life away?"Regan looked towards Shawn's strength and determination.'Wow Shawn Ketchum You are one of a kind."The Metagross kept attacking them.

"Arancane GO!"Shawn threw his pokeball.

"Cane!!!"It roared.

"Flamethrower full power!!!!"Arancane blast Metagross with it's strongest attack looked towards Metagross. Regan looked at Shawn with a blush covering her face.

'Wow Shawn is so strong and heroic like a knight.'Regan kept looking at Shawn until Shawn asked her.

"Are you alright Regan?"Shawn reached out his took his hand.

"yeah I think I will be."Regan said as they walked back as Dawn walked up to Regan.

"Look Regan I'm sorry for what I said to you hope you forgive me?"Dawn looked angry towards Dawn then she smiled.

"Of course I do My dad showed me all your contests.I hope that I will became strong like you ."Dawn can only smiled as she hugged Regan.

"Take care of Shawn will you?He means a lot to me."Regan was shocked at the request while Ash only smirked as he looked at Shawn who was blushing.

"I will I promise!"Regan said with hope in her heart for this growing crush towards Shawn.

TBC

Well what do you think of this special tell me in review please no bad reviews.


	7. Chapter 6:Regan's Past

Thanks to Undercover Ranga I got ideas for the long wait.

Chapter 6:Regan's Past

Shawn was waiting for his battle with was proving that he will get stronger than hope that Shawn doesnt go soft on was thinking of ways she could help Shawn walked to her saying "Regan are you ok?"Shawn waved his hand in her face.

"Uh...Yeah Shawn.I..I'm fine."Regan blushed deeply at looked at that and got jealous.

"Regan why talk to a preschooler.."Shawn glared at him."When you can hang with me."Regan punched him into the next day.

"Yeah I like you when Salamence loses the abilty to fly."Regan was laughing on the ground."Now Shawn where were we?"Shawn stopped lauighed and smiled at her 'Wow Shawn have a good smile.'Regan smiled at him. 'That smile reminds me of my friend who died in Pallet Town.' Shawn was running around with Pikachu.

"Uh Regan You have been staring at me for a while 's up?"Shawn demanded to walked past him with her head down her hair covered her eyes.

"I tell you later Shawn."Shawn looked at her with sadness in his could tell if Regan was that they just met and he knows how she likes Regan of maybe He have feelings for her knows.

'Shawn I really like you but I cant tell you why I feel this way.' Regan looked back at Shawn before she walked to the Pokemon Center.

Later Tonight

Regan goes back into her past comes out and spots her.

"Hey Regan."Shawn said with a smile

"Shawn hey."

"Regan something on your mind."

"Yeah my friend who died."Shawn looked shocked.

"Who?"

"Mel."

Flashback

"Hey Regan Look at all of the water Pokemon"Her friend Mel said.

"Yeah Mel wow you must like water pokemon."Regan laughed on.

"Of course One day I will fight Ash to gain the crowd of Kanto."Mel said with looked at her confused.

"You mean Ash Ketchum? Wow he's champion of son Damien couldn't beat was top trainer in his gen."Regan said.

"Yeah but Ash beat him was weak.I mean he's powerful but he's nothing compared to Ash."Mel pointed looked confused again.

"Well what about Shawn?"

"Oh the dude whom you forgot all about? You have feelings for him right?"Regan blushed as hard as an apple.

"Maybe it been a while since I saw Shawn. Man He will be champion before you will."Regan smirked at her.

"Yeah Just wait and see."That night Regan was on her night walks in Pallet when she spots Mel.

"Mel? Mel!!"Regan yelled ran away from her."Wait!!!!"Regan kept on walking intil she saw Mel laying down with a knife piercing through her."Mel Why do this?"Regan started crying.

"Don't cry Regan I want to kill myself because I have regets on everyone.I can't beat promise to be a reseacher no matter what."

"You got it no matter what."Mel left this world and from Regan forever.

End Flashback

"I'm sorry will always be at your side always."Regan smiled at Shawn.

"Shawn Ketchum thanks you."Regan without thinking hugged blushed so hard.

"No problem Regan Oak.I will be by your side to help you just like you are doing for me."Shawn blushed at Shawn's comment.

"Shawn You are one of a kind." Regan laughed at glared at her.

"Yeah Regan you too."Shawn scratched his next day Angela show up for their was so ready for this battle for a While.

"Come on Shawn!!!You can do it!!!"Regan cheered on while Spencer was crying in the background.

"Why she can't love me?"Spencer said.

"Well Angela I will show you everything I got."Angela just smirked. "What's so funny?"Shawn said in rage.

"You think you can beat 's a last battle had a bad aftertaste in my mouth now it's time for me to defeat you Ketchum."She threw her pokemon.

TBC

Well please dont tell me of grammer I know that been a while since I update this. Special thanks to Undercover Ranga for the is all I got sorry if I cant make this what pokemon will Angela use?


End file.
